


Two Minutes Later

by altsemhannserr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 70's Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fleetwood mac specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsemhannserr/pseuds/altsemhannserr
Summary: After just two minutes in Hank's car for a ride back home after the Android Revolution, their lives and their perspectives of each other change after just one tender kiss.





	Two Minutes Later

Connor's lips met and collided suddenly with Hank's as Connor yanked him closer to him. Hank was terribly unprepared, oblivious to anything that happened after Connor had confessed to him his undying infatuation and love. Connor broke the kiss and vaulted over the gap between the two seats, looking at Hank with puppy-dog eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hank asked, in a flustered tone.

"Fuck me, Hank," Connor commanded in an oddly sultry voice. "I want you to fuck me with your cock."

"I know what 'fuck me' means, Connor," Hank spat his words in an exasperatedly tired-of-your-shit tone. "But first of all, you have crossed a fucking line. We are only friends. I don't mind you telling you like me, but this shit? You're fucking insane."

"Shh," Connor placed a finger on Hank's lips, and kissed him, giving a hold of his wrists tight. His hands were numb, and Connor had good intent in doing it. He let go for a while, but also enforced his heavy weight on Hank, pinning him to the seat. Hank couldn't move with Connor's jamming of the seatbelt into the buckle and was forced to just give in to the fray.

Connor's tongue snaked inside of Hank's mouth, playing with Hank's tongue as he wrapped his around it. Finally, Connor broke the kiss, pulled the driver's seat slightly backward. Connor knelt down looking at Hank with those same innocent eyes. "Connor, stop it!" Hank demanded.

"Then take some action, Hank," Connor daringly replied back.

"I can't fucking move, Connor!" Hank cried, desperately and even more exasperatedly. "Fucking goddamn seatbelt! Do you want me to kick you on the goddamn ass because thankfully my legs are still alive!"

Connor ignored him and unzipped him swiftly. "For fuck's sake, Connor!" Hank started to flail his legs at him, thrashing violently. Connor returned to Hank and stared at him close face-to-face.

"Don't move a goddamn muscle, Hank, or you'll be fucking pinned down to this seat for as long as I will stay alive," Connor threatened Hank with a grizzly and dark voice. "Besides, you'll feel good. Trust me, Hank. I don't bite," Connor ended with a wink.

Connor knelt down and touched the bulge of his boxers. It pulsed with a beat and slowly grew. "You're growing erect, Hank," Connor looked at him blushing slightly. "You clearly like my touch."

Connor yanked down Hank's long gray pants, revealing the rising erect bulge lurking inside. Hank's blush grew redder and redder. Connor revealed the curved monster, a thick shaft with a slightly thick head to match it. "Connor, just--"

"Don't worry, Hank," Connor glared at the 7-inch beast that was unraveled in front of him. He swallowed it halfway and used Hank's saliva and drooled over it, lubricating it. Connor's soft tongue gently played with the head and traced circles with Hank's saliva, spreading the wetness of him all thoroughly coated on his dick. Connor pulled out and looked at Hank, still blushing with that same pathetically pained expression on his face full of ecstasy.

Hank let out a breathy moan as Connor swiftly stroked him with his hands, outsized by Hank's modestly large cock. Connor continued to glare at Hank with his lips minutely curved to make an extremely subtle grin that showed his intention. Connor had fantasized about this very moment, thinking about how his dick would cum in him, dripping on the car. Connor bit his lip to just make up the time, counting every second where he'll breed him, and cum for a second time for Connor to just enjoy cleaning up the mess.

"Do you recover early?" Connor questioned.

"Recover from what?" Hank asked, trying to flinch back the moans.

"When you ejaculate and all that cum comes pouring out, do you get hard after perhaps minutes or do you still get hard after you came?" Connor inquired in a casual tone. He wanted to reassure Hank about the concept of fucking his only companion for many years.

"I haven't... you know, goddamn masturbated a lot for many months," Hank paused. "There will be perhaps lots--oh,  _fuck,_ Connor!"

Connor stroked faster, impossibly human speed, and circled his tongue around Hank's head again, and again. He slowed down, dramatically, cooling Hank down so that precious white cum wasn't wasted. "I'm going to enjoy this," Connor plunged himself again, thrusting his head up and down stretching his foreskin roughly and gently wrapping his tongue around every single inch of his dick. He was particularly treating the head good, adding pressure and continuing concentric circles that keep occurring near the slit where he'll cum.

"Fuck, Connor," Hank whispered. He moaned gutturally after, breathing heavier, heart beating faster, the rest of his body slowly freezing but the dick slowly heating up. "Keep going."

Connor complied, continuing to taste Hank. "You've wanted this since you grew an attachment to me, didn't you?" Hank asked in realization. "You've wanted to tease a dick, especially mine since we began to have a friendly attachment and affection for each other. You've wanted to figure out how it felt like to fucking ride this monster, hitting your goddamn ass, and prostate, if you have one and feel like what cumming feels like. Isn't that right, Connor?"

Connor ignored him. His cheeks started to blush with a faint blue. "Aww," Hank cooed. "You're blushing. I'll make this better for both of us." Hank grabbed a hold of him and pushed him down, forcing him to take it all in, to deepthroat him. Hank moaned as he felt Connor's quite comfortable throat rubbing in the head of Hank's rod. 

"Fuck, your mouth is oddly tight," Hank whimpered and decided to let go. Connor pulled out, stroking the dick again. It was like he was taking little breaks for himself or for Hank specifically to just stop that cum flowing.

"I like it when you force me to fuck my mouth all the way in," Connor winked with a husky voice. "But I know your dick is warmed up."

"Should I take off--"

"No," Connor interrupted. "I'll take off mine. It's winter. After all, it's 52 degrees."

Connor gently took off his jacket, and quickly folded it and put it on the front seat of the car. He unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing a set of modestly-sized muscles and abs. He removed his tie and his jeans. Hank quickly took notice of the large bulge on Connor's briefs. It was surprising why he had briefs, but CyberLife was thankfully good enough to add those. Maybe to not scare off people when they see the makings of the robots, probably with small dangling penises paired with an unnaturally calm collective mind when they introduce and state their specs and not thinking their genitals are just... hanging.

"It's close to your size," Connor took off it slowly, and sprung was a very clean, slightly curved, and large dick. "6.9 inches. I would love to drill it into you if you want, but the temperature will affect our sex."

Connor looked at Hank, in a pissed off looking face. The same face occurring perhaps once in every single waking moment of his life. "What's wrong, Hank?"

"If you want to fuck, please, for fuck's sake, let me move," Hank demanded. Connor unbuckled the seatbelt, and suddenly, Hank moved Connor closer, gathering for a kiss.

Hank's tongue snaked in, wrapping around Connor's, imitating what he did to him. The two embraced each other, their warmth passing on and on again. Connor slowly descended down, and gently put the tip of his cock inside of Connor's slit.

"Fuck!" Connor moaned as he broke the kiss. He slowly continued, descending down as he was sitting on his dick, which he was. Connor continued to whimper, and Hank tried to resist the pleasure.

"You've been waiting to tease that cock with your plastic ass, weren't you?" Hank asked, with a few large breaths taken. "Come on, Connor. Don't keep your desires and I waiting."

Connor slid the well-lubricated rod and shoved it deeper. The sound of Connor's ass slapping the area around Hank's dick sounded, and Hank pleaded out a pleasured groan, elicited out of his mouth so roughly. Hank looked at Connor, his face flustered and pained. Connor let out a breathy coo and finally belted out an ecstatic scream. "Fuck, Hank," Connor whispered, trying to be silent. "Make me thrust for you. It's too much!"

Hank grabbed Connor by the sides of his torso and hauled him up. He forcefully pushed him down, repeating. Connor's blue tint around his cheeks swelled harder. Connor's eyes glinted, slowly tearing up, so blindingly affected by the pleasure, taking him over like an addicting plague. His hands wrapped at the back of his neck, and he pulled himself closer for another kiss.

It was aggressive and heavily prolonged. Sloppier than before, but the pleasure made up for it. Saliva mixed together, and their lips and tongues clashed in a battle fueled with fiery passion. Moans were muffled in their mouths, their breaths--well, Hank's breath and Connor's moans heightening their feeling of unity and love.

Connor broke the kiss for the poor man fucking him to breathe and slowly had the energy to thrust himself. Connor quickened the pace, only going up an inch or so before thrusting his dick into him, each thrust deep deeper than before in the tight-as-fuck little trenches that Hank loved to bury his member in.

"Fuck, Connor!" Hank moaned, his dick swelling and enlargening in size, throbbing and pulsing like a steady unison heartbeat. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Please, Hank!" Connor pleaded. "Cum for me! I'm close too!"

Hank continued to thrust himself in, pushing Connor deeper, and his face swelling up. "Tell me you love me, Hank!" Connor exuded the words in a rushed tone and full with groans and pained exclaiming moans. "Tell me--fuck!"

"Goddamnit, I love you, Connor!" Hank admitted, hard breaths slipping in. "Fuck... I'm going to cum, Connor!"

"FUCK!" The two said in unison. Connor's dick leaked the sought white liquid, shooting it on Hank's shirt behind his jacket, and Hank jetted out the cum inside, buried deep, deep, deep into his biocomponents. God bless the tech androids who'll have to repair him.

The liquid slowly seeped out from Connor, dripping down on the car seat. Hank slowly pulled out, seeing smears of white painted on it. Connor leaned in, giving Hank a little peck on the lips.

"That was fun," Connor exclaimed. Hank unzipped and wiped off any excess cum from the pants, which surprisingly was two small drips, tucked his soft dick in, zipped up and was ready to go.

Connor vaulted over the stick shift to his seat, starting to dress himself up with the white shirt. After a minute, he was neatly dressed. There were no traces of anything. "Wanna go home?"

Hank gave a hearty chuckle. "Sure."

"Love you, Hank," Connor blushed once again, a bright aquamarine blue. "I really do."

"Suggestion," Hank paused. "We'll go for Round Two. D'ya like that?"

"I saw you were soft, Hank," Connor stated. "Maybe let's not exert your penis."

"You'll make me hard sometimes," Hank started the car, coughing roughly and then rumbling like always. He started on the radio, which wasn't usually something he had done, in any time in his car. If it was, it was still that vintage music station, playing the classics.

Fleetwood Mac was playing. Gypsy. Not Hank's particular favorite, but suitable for the ride.

"I'll switch the station to a heavy metal station or a jazz station if you want," Connor suggested.

"No thanks," Hank courteously waved him off. "This is good for me. It's time for a change."

"Lots of things had changed in this time, Hank," Connor stated. "The Android Revolution, the dreadful weather... our friendship."

"We're not friends?" Hank asked, looking at Connor skeptically.

"I'm afraid we're not," Connor's face became nonchalant. "We're lovers," he smiled.

"That's a nice name for our status," Hank paused again. "Lovers..."


End file.
